Love & War
by Jamie Cullum's Pixie Wife
Summary: Legolas loves Arwen and vows to destroy Aragorn and win her back. He seduces Aragorn and then cries rape which brings about the War of the King between the men and elves of Middle Earth...
1. For Arwen's Sake

A/N- This is it lads, and lassies. In the immortal words of Hannah 'Mines A Haggis' Gordon- ''Put your paintbrushes down and step AWAY from the canvas.'' I don't know what that's got to do with anything but then again, I am insane. This is the epic that I threatened to write but never did...until now.  
  
Disclaimer- All characters (except the ones I just made up when I was pissed) are borrowed from a a guy called Tolkien, and the idea belongs to T. Futcher, who has had this idea in her head for months, and has now kindly allowed me to ruin it and leave her a broken woman.  
  
Dedicated To- Anna the Prat. You've not got long to go down at Shez Buchan, so this ones especially for you, Kylie and Jason stylee......  
  
Sponsored By- The New Lemony Fresh Fragrance of Daz Citrus Blast! Linx- Touch (Electric Shivers cross my skin!), and Glenn Gensen- Scab's Molester, er, I mean MASSAGER....huh...  
  
Warning- Sex at some point (probably not very well written or graphic, unless I'm pissed. Scrap that, if I'm pissed it'll be AWFUL) and violence (on the old battlefield). This ain't for Leggy Lovers as he turns out to be an EVIL LITTLE SHIT. Don't get too attached to this if you don't like LONG STORIES as I want to make this at least 15 chapters, maybe more. Give it a week and I'll have gone back on that- maybe.  
  
I'll Apologise in Advance For- Songwords that I might add at some point. Don't worry, they will be at appropriate times, Legolas won't be bursting into Bright Eyes without any warning or anything.  
  
And keep your bleeding complaints to yourself. Do I tell you lot how to milk goats and deliver mail? Exactly.  
  
Please Enjoy me story. I am penniless and deranged remember...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Love & War  
  
Chapter One- For Arwen's Sake  
  
Aragorn Elessar had just been crowned as the new King of Gondor by Mithrandir and was singing as flower petals rained down on the watching crowd-  
  
'Et Earello Endorenna utulien,  
  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta'  
  
(Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come, In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world...)  
  
Prince Legolas of Mirkwood embraced the new King and watched as Aragorn was reunited with his love Arwen Undomiel. The crowd cheered and clapped as the two kissed and Legolas followed suit. But inside he was dying. He had loved Arwen for near on a thousand years. Arwen had returned his love and they had promised to always be true to one another. But then Arwen's Mother, Celebrian had to leave Middle-Earth and Arwen wished to reside in Lothlorien, her Grandmother's land for a time. She and Legolas grew apart and by the time Arwen returned to Imladris, Aragorn had arrived and Arwen began to fall in love with him. Legolas had been sick with jealously. He still was, even though on the surface he congratulated Arwen and wished her every happiness with her new love. He treated Aragorn as a dear friend and did so throughout the War of the Ring. The only person who knew how Legolas really felt was Lord Elrond. He had hoped that his daughter would marry Legolas and sail into the West. He comforted Legolas when Aragorn and Arwen told him of their love. Elrond didn't think it would last but it did and he now resented the fact that Arwen's marraige to Aragorn would result in her death. He wished his daughter would take the ship across the sea, but he knew that as long as she loved Aragorn, she would stay in Middle-Earth. Legolas also knew this and he couldn't stand seeing the two of them together.  
  
That night at the coronation celebrations, Legolas stood by himself in a corner and watched as the two Hobbits, Frodo and Sam were awarded with medals of bravery by Aragorn. Arwen was next to him, glowing with happiness. Legolas frowned and took another drink of the wine he was holding.  
  
''Legolas.'' said Elrond quietly as he approached from behind the Prince. ''You are saddened my friend?''  
  
''Yes.'' said Legolas shortly. ''I hoped this day would never come.''  
  
''I, too. For although my daughter is happy, I would have rather she sailed to Valinor.''  
  
''I still love her.''  
  
''I know.''  
  
''Why doesn't she love me? How is it possible to just stop caring for someone?'' Legolas asked as his voice broke with emotion.   
  
''Nay. She still cares for you. She always will.'' said Elrond as he put his hand on the other elf's shoulder.  
  
''Is it my fault? Could I have done more to keep her? Why did she leave me?'' asked the Prince desperately searching for an answer that would justify his pain.  
  
''Sometimes these things happen and we just have to accept them. Be happy for her Legolas. Be happy for them both...''  
  
''Do I have to?'' asked Legolas.  
  
''Have to?''  
  
''Accept it.''  
  
''I know it hurts, but the best thing for all is that you just move on.''  
  
''I can't.'' hissed Legolas. ''And I won't.''  
  
''Legolas...''  
  
''No!''  
  
He turned and faced Elrond with such a madness in his blue eyes that he scared the older elf-  
  
''I won't accept it! She's MINE, she belongs with me! She should be with me, she WILL be with me.''  
  
''Legolas, please...'' pleaded Elrond as the Prince went to leave.  
  
''I won't rest until Arwen is mine again. If that means destroying Aragorn....then so be it. If there is a chance that she could live, a chance that she could take the ship......you would want it, wouldn't you? You would understand?''  
  
Elrond thought about the words- ''If she could live...''. It broke his heart to think of Arwen dying. His only daughter.''If she could take the ship. If there was something you could do...'' he began.'' Then of course you have my full support.''  
  
''Good. Then we are together in this. For Arwen's sake, we are doing the right thing my Lord.''  
  
Elrond looked at Aragorn and Arwen dancing together in the middle of the hall, full of light and happiness.  
  
''I hope you are right.'' said Elrond.  
  
''I am always right.'' said Legolas, and he left the hall with an evil smile on his lips.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N- See what I mean? He's EVIL that one. Reviews please. Smatterings of idol worship are also welcome. 


	2. The Road Home

A/N- I'm really getting into Leggy's EVIL vibes now. I think he is secretly evil in the films. If you go back to his ding dong with Aragorn in Two Towers (while watched by about a thousand random bearded guys) you'll see just before Aragorn storms out that Legolas has BLACK EYES! EEEEEEVIL! Anyways, thanks for the feedback. I'm thinking of ending each chapter with Legolas smirking, whattaya think?   
  
Don't hate me for my (apalling) Elvish. I can still speak it better than German though....  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Love & War  
  
Chapter Two- The Road Home  
  
Legolas was packing his things in his room when Gimli found him-  
  
''And where exactly do you think you're going?'' asked the dwarf  
  
''Home.'' said Legolas shortly as he continued to pack his things  
  
''Now? I thought we were staying here for a time?''  
  
''What's the point?'' Legolas asked as he pushed a shirt into his bag.  
  
''Aragorn's your best friend, I thought you would want to share in his happiness.'' said Gimli, coming into the room and closing the door.  
  
''I HAVE shared in his happiness. Now I wish to go home. I've been away for a long time...''  
  
''We all have sonny. You can't pull the wool over my eyes....what's happened?''  
  
''Nothing my friend! I simply wish to get a head start for home. Lord Elrond and Glorfindel are leaving in the morning to head North. I will go with them.''  
  
''Legolas-''  
  
Gimli's question was halted by a knock at the door. Gimli pulled it open.  
  
''Here they are!'' said Aragorn, half-drunk. Arwen was behind him.  
  
''You're leaving?'' she asked as she spied Legolas' belongings on the bed.  
  
''In the morning.'' said the prince curtly.  
  
Arwen took one look at the expression on his face and knew not to say anything more.  
  
''Of course my friend, it is to be understood. You long for your home. I hope you will return to us soon.''  
  
''Oh don't worry Elessar.'' said Legolas as he turned and looked at Arwen. ''I'll be back before you know it.''  
  
Arwen felt uncomftable at his words. It seemed like a threat. Sinister, almost evil.  
  
''Come along Aragorn, we are wanted back in the main hall.'' said the Queen as she grabbed Aragorn's arm and started to pull him out of the room.  
  
''We'll be in the courtyard tommorow morning, to see you off...first thing!'' called Aragorn as he dissappeared round a corner after his wife.  
  
Legolas was left alone with Gimli again.  
  
''What?'' asked the elf as saw the dwarf's dissaproving gaze upon him.  
  
''I just wish you would TALK to me!''  
  
''What's to talk about? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an early start tommorow and I wish to go to bed. Goodnight.''  
  
Legolas ushered Gimli from the room and closed the door on his face.  
  
''Pig ignorant, pompos little.....'' muttered Gimli furiously as he walked to his own room.  
  
He knew that Legolas had a hidden agenda. He just wish he knew what it was.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and the sun shone high over the White City. The tower of Ecthelion glimmerered like a beacon for all to see for miles around Gondor.  
  
In the courtyard, the small company of Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, Legolas and a few of their companions who had journeyed to Gondor for Aragorn's coronation, prepared to leave for the North. Aragorn himself was also there as promised, with Arwen. She was unhappy at her Father's parting.  
  
''You will come and visit before you leave for Valinor, won't you Ada?'' she asked as she embraced Elrond.  
  
''Of course melleth nin.''  
  
Elrond went over to say farewell to Aragorn and Arwen approached Legolas-  
  
''You have been such a good friend to Aragorn, and so kind to me. It's more....far more than I deserve after the way I treated you. Thankyou Legolas, truly.''  
  
''Please my lady, there is no need.'' said Legolas, biting back the urge to tell Arwen how he really felt.  
  
''Still the perfect gentleman.'' smiled Arwen as Aragorn joined them.  
  
''I think you're all ready to go. Farewell my friend, and hanon le.''  
  
Legolas mounted his horse and prepared to leave the courtyard.  
  
''May your journey North be a safe one My Lords.'' said Aragorn. ''Farewell.''  
  
Legolas looked back at Arwen once before turning his horse and following the others out of the city.  
  
It was sunset when the company stopped to rest on the edge of Gondor. The horses dozed under a tree whilst the elves sat around their hastily built campfire and ate some food given to them for the long journey ahead by Aragorn. Legolas ate quickly and went for a walk a little way from the group, stopping to sit on a rock and admire the glorious sunset. He had been sat only a few minutes when he was interrupted.  
  
''Legolas, might I have a word?''  
  
''Lord Elrond.....have you thought anymore about our...discussuion?''  
  
Elrond moved to sit next to the younger elf on the rock.  
  
''Yes. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Leaving my daughter today greived me. I am interested to know how it is that you will get her to agree to sail to the Undying Lands?''  
  
''That is something that I have given great thought to. I have a plan. Aragorn will not come out of it well, but it's not him that we are doing this for.....is it?''  
  
Something danced in Legolas' eyes. A menacing evil. Elrond could not deny that Legolas was becoming irrational. But Elrond needed him. He needed Legolas so that his daughter could live.  
  
''This is what I propose.'' said Legolas, turning to face Elrond. ''I do not mean to act straight away. I will wait until Arwen has given Aragorn an heir. Only then will I make my move. Then if anything.....happens to Aragorn his line will not be broken. I promise you my lord. Arwen will leave for Valinor with the the two of us. She will leave Aragorn and even her children willingly. She will reclaim her immortal life.''  
  
''What is it that you plan to do to lure Arwen away from Middle-Earth so easily?'' asked Elrond with some fear in his voice.  
  
''Does it matter?'' snapped Legolas. ''For the greater good, sacrifices must be made.''  
  
He stood up, towering over Elrond.  
  
''If you try and stop me-''  
  
''I am not trying to stop you Legolas.'' said Elrond quickly. ''I...trust you.'' the words stuck in his throat as soon as he had spoken.  
  
''You will not regret this my Lord.''  
  
Legolas jumped down from the rock and made his way back to the camp without a second glance.  
  
''I hope not...'' whispered Elrond as he watched the last of the sun dissappear into the horizon, and the stars appear in the sky.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N- Come along now, reviews- don't be shy. CHOP CHOP, (clicks fingers in threatening manner), GET A MOVE ON!  
  
Cheers and Goodnight  
  
X 


	3. Patience

A/N- I have embraced the dark side, and I am ready to get eeeeeeeevil. I've just spent the morning writing the next chapter of F.O.T.R: The Abridged Script, and now I'm doing this. In between, I fed the parrot an omlette and verbally abused the postman who STILL DIDN'T HAVE MY STING CD. Lovin' the Sting. He's grrrrrrreat. And strangely attractive in the right light. Ignore me, I think I have the Genral Horn (when you fancy about ten people at once).  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Love & War  
  
Chapter Three- Patience  
  
Legolas arrived home two weeks after setting out from Gondor. He had rested in Rivendell for a few days with Elrond and Glorfindel before making the journey further North to Mirkwood on his own.  
  
  
  
His Father was waiting for him when he arrived.  
  
''My son!'' said Thranduil, walking down the steps of his palace to greet Legolas.  
  
''Father, it is good to see you again.''  
  
''Tell me.'' said Thranduil as he embraced his son. ''Tell me of the quest, of your victories. I wish to hear everything!''  
  
So Legolas followed his Father back inside the home that he had not seen for nearly two years. They feasted and talked of the War and all of the adventures and battles that Legolas had endured. Thranduil never asked after Arwen so Legolas did not mention her.  
  
So it was that Legolas had returned to his home, and there he stayed. He often spent the days alone. Most of his friends that he had grown up with had taken the passage West long ago. As he walked alone under the eaves of Mirkwood, his bitterness and jealously grew inside him. He thought of nothing all day and night but his plan to steal Arwen away from Aragorn.  
  
Years passed. Glorfindel soon took the ship into the West leaving Elrond and his sons alone in Rivendell. They became frequent visitors to Mirkwood at the invitation of Thranduil who mourned the diminishing numbers of elves who resided in his halls.  
  
Elrond and his son's brought wonderful news more than once. Three times he told Thranduil and Legolas that Arwen and Aragorn had been blessed with a daughter. Gilraen was the first, followed by Luthien and then Elwe. But never a son.  
  
Legolas was beginning to become impatient. The sooner he implmented his plan, the better. He would just have to wait...  
  
Thirty-three years after Aragorn's coronation, Legolas was becoming desperate. If nothing happened soon he was beginning to think that he would just have to take his chances that Aragorn's line would be broken with no heir to continue it. He was just leaving the palace one morning to go hunting with two companions when Elladan came galloping into the courtyard on his horse.   
  
''Legolas! Legolas! I bring glorious news! My sister has had a boy! An heir to the throne of Gondor!'' Elladan leapt off his horse and embraced Legolas.  
  
''That is truly wonderful news my friend.'' said Legolas, his mind working restlessly.  
  
''He is called Eldarion. Father, Elrohir and I are leaving in a few days for Gondor. Father wishes to visit Arwen and Aragorn before he leaves for Valinor. You are coming as well aren't you?''  
  
''Of course.'' said Legolas. ''I wouldn't miss it for the world.''  
  
''Wonderful. We'll expect you tommorow then?'' asked Elladan as he miunted his horse.  
  
''Yes, I'll be there by noon.'' said Legolas.  
  
''Farewell my friend!''  
  
Elladan turned and left the courtyard at a rather more sedate pace than when he had entered it.  
  
Legolas turned to his two servents-  
  
''Make preparations at once. We leave this evening.''  
  
The two elves bowed and turned to make their way back into the palace.  
  
An evil smile crossed the Price's lips as he watched Elladan dissappear from view down the forest path.  
  
''Well Elessar, it looks like your time is up.''  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
A/N- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Cackles madly over computer keyboard).  
  
You just know that this can't end well.....  
  
Reviews please?....... 


	4. The Heir of Gondor

A/N- Urgh. I haven't updated this for frigging ages. I've just been venting all my funniness in my other fics, but I won't force you to read THEM. I've also been pissing about on Jamie Cullum.com (well, I am his wife), getting up to date on what my other half has been up to this month. He's been terribly busy the poor lamb. Go and buy ''All At Sea'', the new single, OUT NOW! OK, that's enough shameless publicity for The Jazzmeister General. Did I really just call him that?  
  
A/N 2- The Usual ''Will She, Won't She?/Maybe When She's Pissed'' Sex in this fic debate rages on. Like I said, wait until I am right off me block. THEN I'll do it  
  
A/N 3- I don't want to start sounding like a holiday camp 'entertainer' but I do accept the occasional request, so, you know. If you have any particular preferences (Eomer getting killed with a housebrick etc.) You know what to do in your review..........Don't be afraid to slag me off either. I'm not sensitive, well, I AM but I'll only stalk you for about six months which is an improvement because last year you would have been lucky to excape with your life.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Love & War  
  
Chapter Three- The Heir to the Throne  
  
The party arrived in Minas Tirith in the early afternoon of a fine Spring day, two weeks after leaving Rivendell. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Legolas had been accompanied by Thranduil who had insisted on travelling with them and honouring the new Heir to Gondor's throne in person. Elrond was pleased at this development. He thought that if his Father was here then surely Legolas would not do anything foolish? But Elrond had only begun to see Legolas in his true light....  
  
As they dismounted in the courtyard, Aragorn and Arwen came outside to meet them. In the long years since the elves had last seen Aragorn he had aged. His hair was now flecked with strands of grey, but he was still as handsome as he had ever been. He approached Legolas as soon as he saw him.  
  
''Legolas, my friend, it has been far too long!''  
  
''Yes Aragorn, it has.'' Legolas replied, biting back the urge to push the man away that he had once called his dearest friend. Bitter jealously coursed through him like a poison.  
  
Legolas looked over at Arwen who was talking to her Father and Brothers. She hadn't aged a single day. She was still as radiant as the day he left her, all those years ago, in this same courtyard.  
  
''Legolas.'' she said approaching him as Aragorn moved away to see Elrond and the twins. ''I hope we will have the pleasure of your company for longer this time my friend. Your last visit ended a little..........abruptly.''  
  
Legolas wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. Did she mean that she wished he had stayed longer? He didn't muse on her words as his Father appeared behind him.  
  
''Lady Undomiel, this life obviously suits you. You look radiant. A far cry from the little girl I remember who used to run around Rivendell getting herself filthy.'' said Thranduil, bowing to kiss the Queen's hand.  
  
''Welcome Thranduil of Mirkwood.'' said Arwen, curtseying slightly. ''I'm delighted that you can join with us to celebrate Eldarion's birth.''  
  
''Ah yes.'' said Elrond, stepping forward. ''Where is my first Grandson? He is why we're all here after all.''  
  
''The nurse is seeing to him. So that we have time to prepare for the feast. Tonight we shall have a toast in my son's honour!'' said Aragorn. ''Come now, you must all rest before this evening.''  
  
He led the guests into the palace as some servents led away their horses to stable.  
  
''The people of Gondor certainly know how to celebrate.'' said Thranduil as he watched two long silver banners being hung over the palace walls, that bore the white tree of the King.  
  
That evening, over a hundred guests from all over Middle Earth gathered in the great dining hall for the feast to mark Eldarion's birth. Aragorn and Arwen sat at the top table with their daughters. Gilraen, who was now seventeen, Luthien who was ten and Elwe, who was only six sat on either side of their parents, looking in awe at the gathered guests. Also at the top table sat Elrond, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Thranduil, Legolas, Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer and Lothiriel.   
  
Gandalf and Frodo were also there, on the same table as Merry, Pippin, and Sam who had all brought their wives along. Gimli also was present with his Father.  
  
The tables were covered in food and wine, and after the feast, an evening of dancing was expected in an adjoining hall.  
  
Aragorn stood to address his friends who had all fallen silent at the entrance of the royal nursemaid from a small side-room behind the top table. In her arms she held a tiny bundle that she passed to Arwen.  
  
''My friends and neighbours. You know why you have been invited here this night. This is a joyous occasion on which my wife and I wish to share our happiness with you. Tonight, we toast Prince Eldarion, my son and heir!''  
  
Aragorn held his goblet aloft and the rest of the guests followed suit. Legolas a little slower than everybody else.  
  
''Hail to the future King!'' said Aragorn.  
  
''HAIL!'' cried the rest of the hall.  
  
Legolas glanced uneasily at Arwen before drinking from his goblet.  
  
As the night wore on, all the guests ate at the feast and then made their way slowly through to the dance hall where the new Prince was the center of attention. When Legolas went through, Eowyn was holding the infant as she and Arwen stood talking with Eomer's wife Lothiriel. The nursemaid hovered in the background, available to releive the Queen whenever neccassary.  
  
''He's so beautiful.'' said Eowyn as Eldarion held onto her finger. ''He looks just like Aragorn. He's got the same eyes.''  
  
''I have to say that was the first thing that I noticed.'' smiled Arwen. ''He looks just like his Ada.''  
  
Eldarion yawned sleepily and Arwen looked towards the nursemaid who quickly approached.  
  
''Nanwe, he looks ready for his bed.'' said the Queen.  
  
''Let me.'' said Elrond, appearing and taking his Grandson from Eowyn. ''I've hardly seen the child since I arrived. It's the least I can do.''  
  
''Well, if you're sure....'' said Arwen.  
  
''Of course. I managed perfectly well with you and your brothers.''  
  
''Nanwe will show you to his room. Goodnight little one.'' said Arwen as she leaned over her Father's arm to kiss her son goodnight.  
  
Elrond left the hall, followed by a worried looking young nursemaid, leaving Arwen, Lothiriel and Eowyn alone together, talking softly.  
  
The Hobbits were on the dancefloor with their wives and the twins were dancing with their three neices. Gandalf and Frodo were smoking and talking to Eomer and Faramir. It was late by this time. Five hours had passed and many of the guests were making their way to their rooms to sleep off their wine.  
  
Aragorn had been circulating amongst his friends and allies for most of the evening. He rubbed his eyes and approached his wife, still watched by Legolas.  
  
''I'm afraid this evenings festivities have left me in need of much sleep my dearest, fair wife......''  
  
''I do beleive that you are drunk my Lord.'' smiled Arwen as she pulled him away from Eowyn and Lothiriel.  
  
''Drunk? I don't even know the meaning of the word. I'm off to bed.''  
  
''That looks like the best place for you. I'm going to stay in the East wing with Eldarion again tonight. He might not settle with all these strangers about. Nanwe always has trouble getting him back to sleep if he wakes.''  
  
''Alright. I'll see you in the morning then.......'' Aragorn kissed her hand before Arwen pushed him towards the hall doors.  
  
Legolas swallowed the rest of the goblet of wine that he was holding and went to follow the King.  
  
He had almost reached the doors when his Father caught up with him.  
  
''My son, where are you going? The night is still young!''  
  
''Aragorn's cheap wine has given me stomach ache Father. I'm retiring to bed.'' said Legolas shortly before pulling himself from his Father's grasp and leaving the hall.  
  
Thranduil watched his son leave. He was confused as to what had come over him. He decided that it was nothing that couldn't wait until morning. With that he returned to Glorfindel at their table.  
  
A few corridors away, Legolas had followed Aragorn to his private chambers. Legolas waited a few moments after Aragorn went inside before knocking on the door.  
  
''Who is it?'' asked Aragorn from inside.  
  
''Legolas. I thought you might like some company.''  
  
Aragorn opened the door slowly and fixed Legolas with a predatory smile.  
  
''I think.......that would be wonderful.'' said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas dissappeared inside the chambers and pulled the door shut. His plan was going well. Very well.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Next Time........Legolas makes his smooth move, and Aragorn doesn't exactly beat him off with a stick. Mind you, he IS pissed and he probably hasn't been getting any what with Arwen being preggers. Still, what will happen when he wakes up next to his (supposed) best mate? Big apology fry-up? Not on your arse. This is gonna be sweet............. 


End file.
